Disclosed herein is a water dispersible phase change ink suitable for use as photo-mask, in embodiments, a UV (ultra violet) blocking mask.
The commercial screen printing industry uses photo-imaged stencils for screen printing. The imaged stencils are prepared by using imaged film comprising a transparent film having images disposed thereon which are generated by printing, copying, or drawing with inks which can block UV light. The imaged film is disposed over a photo-sensitive emulsion layer on a screen, and exposed to UV radiation. After UV exposure, the imaged film is removed and the emulsion of the blocked area is washed away, producing photo-imaged stencils that can be used for screen printing.
A need remains for an improved method and improved materials for preparing photo-imaging stencils or masks.
Throughout this application, various publications, patents, and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents, and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.